This invention relates to gels used to treat tissues, and in particular to a gel which stimulates wound healing in chronic wound, 1st degree, 2nd degree, and 3rd degree burns.
Major tissue trauma requires a lengthy time to heal. If the trauma is not properly treated or managed, the wound can suffer from dehydration, hyperthermia and consequent swelling, hyper-contracture, hyper-granulation, and scarring. These are all obstacles to proper healing and significantly affect health care costs.
One object of the present invention is to provide a gel which will enhance the healing of tissue wounds via bio-chemistry.
Another object is to provide such a gel which will provide rapid heat reduction for the wound bed or damaged tissue.
Another object is to provide such a gel which will reduce hyper-granulation, hyper-contracture, and scarring.
Another object is to provide such a gel which will enhance the extensibility and flexibility of human skin.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following disclosure and accompanying drawings.
In accordance with the invention, generally stated, a therapeutic wound gel is provided which will enhance healing of the wound and reduce swelling and improve elasticity of the skin. The gel consist essentially of by weight percentage about 88-97% water, about 0.4-0.6% carbomer, about 1.2-7.8% propylene glycol, about 0.6-1.3% glycerin, about 0.5% DMDM Hydantoin, about 0-0.8% citric acid, about 0.1% chondroitin sulfate and animal protein, and about 0-0.6% triethanolamine. The gel is formed in three phases which are combined together, the first phase consisting essentially of about 80-99% of the water of the gel, the carbomer, the propylene glycol and the glycerin; the second phase consisting essentially of the remaining water, the DMDM Hydantoin, and the citric acid if needed; and the third phase consisting essentially of chondroitin sulfate and collagen and the triethanolamine, if needed.